wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alterac Valley
= General = thumb|The Alterac Valley Long ago, before the First War, the warlock Gul'dan exiled a clan of orcs called the Frostwolves to a hidden valley deep in the heart of the Alterac Mountains. It is here in the valley's southern reaches that the Frostwolves eked out a living until the coming of Thrall. After Thrall's triumphant uniting of the clans, the Frostwolves, now led by the Orc Shaman Drek'Thar, chose to remain in the valley they had for so long called their home. In recent times, however, the relative peace of the Frostwolves has been challenged by the arrival of the Dwarven Stormpike Expedition. The Stormpikes have set up residence in the valley to search for natural resources and ancient relics. Despite their intentions, the Dwarven presence has sparked heated conflict with the Frostwolf Orcs to the south, who have vowed to drive the interlopers from their lands. = Overview = In Alterac Valley, your goal is to push your way to the other faction's base, and kill the enemy General. Along the way, you have to deal with Bunkers, Towers, and tons of NPCs. There can be up to 40 players on each side, and the minimum level requirement is 51. The game usually lasts hours. The official Alliance entrance is in The Headlands north of Southshore. However like all BGs you can enter through a Battlemaster. Once inside the instance, the alliance base rests in the north. Their primary fortress is called Dun Balder in which resides their General; Vanndar Stormpike. The Alliance Captain is Balinda Stonehearth who stays in Stonehearth Outpost. There are 4 Alliance Commanders and 6 Alliance Lieutenants scattered throughout the Towers and Graveyards. *'Horde Base:' Frostwolf Keep (South) *'Horde Entrance:' North of Tarren Mill Note that Alterac Valley is not level-banded like Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin. There are also many NPC units working on your side. NPC players in AV can be buffed, healed, bandaged, and many other spell effects apply to them like paladin auras or the AoE buff of Battle Standards. See also: * Alterac Valley info pages at the Official site. * Battlegrounds Preview for much more info. = Alliance Single Quests = These are quests you do one time, for a set reward. They generally do not help the overall battle and are for you own personal gain. Proving Grounds, Rise and Be Recognized, Honored Amongst the Guard Quest NPC: Lieutenant Haggerdin Location: Alterac Mountain (not inside the battleground) Objective: Retreive the Stormpike Banner. Details: This quest can only be received outside the Battleground zone-in, and must be returned there as well. The Stormpike Banner is located in Icewing cavern, which is a nearby cave to the southwest of Dun Balder. Enter the cave and proceed to the very end on the lower level at (42,36). Rewards: After you return you will receive a trinket that allows you to teleport to Dun Balder when you are in Alterac Valley every . 100 reputation with Ironforge and Stormpike Guard each turn in. As you gain faction with Alterac Valley you can upgrade this trinket for each new level of faction you receive.: * Neutral - Stormpike Insignia Rank 1 * Friendly - Stormpike Insignia Rank 2 * Honored - Stormpike Insignia Rank 3 * Revered - Stormpike Insignia Rank 4 * Exalted - Stormpike Insignia Rank 5 * Max Exalted - Stormpike Insignia Rank 6 The Battle for Alterac Quest NPC: Prospector Stonehewer Location: ?? Objective: Defeat Drek'thar Details: You get the quest inside AV, but you return the quest outside AV in Hillsbrad. Lots of blue rewards. Brotherly Love Quest NPC: Commander Karl Philips Location: (50,30) Objective: Kill Commander Louis Philips Details: Commander Karl Philips wants you to find his brother, Louis Philips, and kill him. Louis Philips is an undead Commander who resides in Tower Point at (50,65). You must tag the mob to get credit for the kill. Reward: 100 Stormpike, Stormwind, and Ironforge reputation. =Alliance Repeatable Quests and Missions= In Alterac Valley there are many repeatable quests you can do to help improve your side. Moreover, unlike in most BGs, looting enemy players is actually critically important since PC drop tables have important items other than cash. The sheer number of drops is overwhelming at first but can be simplified into the categories below. Items that are bolded disappear after the Battleground is over. This is to prevent any oneside from gaining an advantage at the very start of the match. Use the quick links below to identify what you need to do with an AV specific item drops: * Darkspear Mojo * Tauren Hoof * Forsaken Heart * Orc Tooth * Frostwolf Hide * Armor Scraps * Storm Crystal * Ram Riding Harnesses * Tear Stained Handkerchief * Broken I.W.I.N. Button * Soldier's Frostwolf Medal * Lieuteutenant's Frostwolf Medal * Commander's Frostwolf Medal Ram Summoning Quests Empty Stables Quest NPC: Stormpike Stable Master Location: Dun Baldar (42,16) Objective: Tame an Alterac Ram Details: This quest helps stock up The supply of Ram Mounts for NPC Cavalry Teams that will be summoned to assist you. Once you have returned the ram to the stable area you click "With pleasure. These things stink.". Then you complete the quest and can retake it. It takes 25 Rams to fully stock the cavalry stable. Note: If you have the quest and leave AV, eventually the collar disappears so you have to abandon the quest and retake it and you'll get a new collar. Rams are located just south of Dun Baldar. Reward: 10 Ironforge reputation, 1 Stormpike reputation. Ram Riding Harnesses Quest NPC: Stormpike Ram Rider Commander Location: Dun Baldar (42, 17) Objective: Kill Frostwolves and return their hides to him. Details: This is the Second Part of the Ram Cavalry Summon and requires you to collect Frostwolf Hides by killing Frostwolves on the Horde side of the map. It takes 25 hides to complete harnesses for all rams. Troop Improvement Armor Scraps Quest NPC: Murgot Deepforge Location: Dun Baldar (43,15) Objective: Collect 20 Armor scraps Details: All humanoid corpses can potentially drop an item called Armor Scraps. These are turned in 20 at a time to Murgot Deepforge. Rewards: In addition to a 10% armor buff for 30 min and Ironforge reputation, this quest also over many turn ins provides upgrades NPC troop units to higher quality units making them more effective in battle. You will know when your troops upgrade when Murgot Deepforge yells "Veteran units are entering the battle!". The following is the upgrade continuum for Alliance Guards: * Level 55 - Stormpike Mountaineer * Level 57 - Stormpike Guardsman * Level 58 - Seasoned Guardsman Mine Quests Irondeep Supplies Quest NPC: Stormpike Quarter Master Location: Dun Baldar (43,17) Objective: Collect 10 Irondeep Supplies Details: There is a mine just north of Dun Baldar. At the start of AV the mine is filled with elite troggs that attack on sight. Within the mind are stacks of crates that can be looted for Irondeep Supplies. This is dangerous given the number of troggs in the mine. However, if you can kill the leader of the troggs within the mine (Morloch) the mine will then flood with Alliance guards and miners. You can then collect supplies unmolested. The purpose of collecting the supplies is to send in a ground assault team of Commandos that will patrol the Field of Strife and eventually attack the Horde base. Reward: 25 Ironforge reputation, 2 Stormpike reputation, Coldtooth Supplies Quest NPC: Stormpike Quarter Master Location: Dun Baldar (43,17) Objective: Collect 10 Coldtooth Supplies Details: There is a mine just north of Frostwolf Keep. At the start of AV the mine is filled with elite troggs that attack on sight. Within the mind are stacks of crates that can be looted for Coldtooth Supplies. The major difference between this quest and Irondeep Supplies is that this mine is deep within horde territory, and yields a greater cash reward. The purpose of collecting the supplies is to send in a ground assault team of Commandos that will patrol the Field of Strife and eventually attack the Horde base. It takes 7 full loads of enemy supplies to send the inital wave of commandos, and 2 loads of enemy supplies thereafter to send successive waves. Reward: Reward: 25 Ironforge reputation, 2 Stormpike reputation, PC Killing Quests One Man's Love Quest NPC: Commander Karl Philip's Location: Icewing Bunker (50,30) Objective: Collect Forsaken Hearts Details: Killing Undead players in AV allows you to loot Forsaken Hearts from them. Rewards: 10 Stormwind reputation, 1 Stormpike Reputation. This does not have any affect on the Battleground. What the Hoof? Quest NPC: Dirk Swindle Location: Dun Baldar (43,15) Objective: Collect Tauren Hooves Details: Killing Tauren players in AV allows you to loot Tauren Hooves from them. Rewards: 10 Gnomereagen reputation, 1 Stormpike Reputation. This does not have any affect on the Battleground. Staghelms Mojo Jamboree Quest NPC: Athramanis Location: Dun Baldar (43,15) Objective: Collect Troll Mojo Details: Killing Troll players in AV allows you to loot Darkspear Troll Mojo from them. Rewards: 10 Darnassus reputation, 1 Stormpike Reputation. This does not have any affect on the Battleground. Wanted: MORE ORCS! Quest NPC: Corporal Noreg Stormpike Location: Dun Baldar (44,17) Objective: Collect Orc Teeth Details: Killing Orc players in AV allows you to loot Orc Teeth from them. Rewards: 10 Ironforge reputation, 1 Stormpike Reputation. This does not have any affect on the Battleground. Ivus Summoning Quests Ivus the Forest Lord Quest NPC: Arch Druid Renferal Location: Dun Baldar (43,12) Objective: Collect Storm Crystals Details: Enemy NPCs and PCs can drop Storm Crystals when killed. Returning these to Arch Druid Renferal assists in the summoning of Ivus the Forest Lord, a very powerful NPC that will assist the alliance in the battleground. The Alliance requires 1000 Storm Crystals to summon Ivus. Reward: 10 Ironforge reputation, 1 Stormpike reputation Crystal Cluster Quest NPC: Arch Druid Renferal Location: Dun Baldar (43,12) Objective: Collect 5 Storm Crystals Details: This is identical to the above quest, except one can turn in 5 crystals at a time. The Alliance requires 1000 Storm Crystals to summon Ivus. Reward: 50 Ironforge reptutation, 5 Stormpike reputation Wing Commander Quests Call of Air - Sildore's Fleet Quset NPC: Wing Commander Sildore Location: Dun Baldar (43,18) Objective: Collect 1 Frostwolf Soldier's Medallion Details: Kill any Horde player or Horde NPC and they have a chance to drop a Soldier's medal. Note that you cannot turn the medals in until Wing Commander Sildore has been freed. Wing Commander Sildore is trapped in Tower Point (50,65). Once released he must return to Dun Balder without being killed by Horde players. When he as received enough medals, he will take flight. Sildore patrols between Frostwolf Graveyard and Tower Point. He can knockback, do fire damage, and Disorient. Call of Air - Vipore's Fleet Quset NPC: Wing Commander Vipore Location: Dun Baldar (unknown) Objective: Collect 1 Frostwolf Lieutenant's Medal Details: Kill any Horde player or Horde NPC and they have a chance to drop a Frostwolf Lieutenant's Medal. Note that you cannot turn the medals in until Wing Commander Vipore has been freed. Wing Commander Vipore is trapped in ??? (???). Once released he must return to Dun Balder without being killed by Horde players. When he as received enough medals, he will take flight. Vipore patrols between Frostwolf Graveyard and the 2 Horde towers. He can knockback, do fire damage, and disorient. Call of Air - Ichman's Fleet Quset NPC: Wing Commander Ichman Location: Dun Baldar (unknown) Objective: Collect Frostwolf Commander's Medal Details: Kill any Horde player or Horde NPC and they have a chance to drop a Frostwolf Commander's Medal. Note that you cannot turn the medals in until Wing Commander Ichman has been freed. Wing Commander Ichman is trapped in ??? (???). Once released he will run toward Snowfall Graveyard where he will eventually port to Dun Balder. Unless escorted he can be killed by Horde players and you will be unable to turn in Frostwolf Commander's Medals. When he as received enough medals, he will take flight. Ichman bombs very close to Frostwolf Keep. He can knockback, do fire damage, and disorient. Rewards: 5 reputation with Stormpike per medal. =Horde Repeatable Quests and Missions= Stub until some horde player fills it in. = Mobs in Alterac Valley = Generals The objective of Alterac Valley is to slay the opposing General. Killing the General ends the game. The Alliance General is Vanndar Stormpike. He is located in Dun Balder. The Horde General is Drek'thar. He is located in Frostwolf Keep. Generals must be killed inside their keep. If they are kited outside they will leash back inside. Captains There are 2 Captains in Alterac Valley, one for each side. The Captains periodically buff all PC allies in Alterac Valley a size, DPS and HP buff. If your captain dies, this periodic buff is disabled, and troops that normally spawn around the Captain cease to spawn. Also, the opposing side will receive more buffs providing their Captain is still alive. The Alliance Captain is Balinda Stonehearth who resides in Stonehearth Outpost). The Horde Captain is Galvanger who resides in Iceblood Garrison. Commanders Commanders are often located by bunkers. They are more powerful than lieutenants, and also have an aura called the "Grip of Commmand" which gives 15 health and 10 mana per second. Killing a Commander disables some troops from respawning. : Alliance Commanders # Commander Duffy # Commander Mortimer # Commander Randolph # Commander Karl Philips Horde Commanders ?? Lieutenants Lieutenants are scattered about the respective sides of each faction. There are six on each side. They are usually guarding key structures. They also have an 8 health and 10 mana per second buff to allies within proximity. For details on each lieutenant, use the links below. Alliance Lieutenants - Buff surrounding friendly players with Aura of Battle. # Lieutenant Spencer # Lieutenant Largent # Lieutenant Stouthandle # Lieutenant Greywand # Lieutenant Lonadin # Lieutenant Manusco Horde Lieutenants ?? Guards Guards are plentiful in Alterac Valley. At the start of the match they are level 55. However they hit much harder than a standard level 55 mob, however their health is about the same. Guards become more powerful as their side turns in more and more Armor Scraps. Alliance: Mountaineers: Gnomes and Dwarves seen patrolling all over the alliance territory. They have a ranged attack about as deadly as tower bowmen. Their melee attacks are no joke either. Guardsmen: Toting a shield and wearing heavy armour, they are often found in alliance towers/main base. Sentinels: Night elf warriors who fight with a melee attack. Stormpike Owl: Fairly powerful melee attack and can see through invisibility/stealth. Fairly fast too. Defenders: Found defending alliance owned Graveyards, slightly more powerful than other guards found in AV (Typically 3 levels above most guards given their current upgrade level) Korrak the Bloodrager Korrak the Bloodrager and the Winteraxe Troll were a group of NPCs hostile to both Horde and Alliance. They were removed from Alterac Valley for being largely pointless and highly annoying. = Buildings in Alterac Valley = Bunkers and Towers Bunkers are Alliance defensive structures, and Towers are Horde defensive structures. Each side has 4 of these buildings, and 3 house an enemy Wing Commander. 2 of the 4 house a Commander. These towers have ranged attackers posted inside them that shoot enemies outside the structure. Towers and Bunkers can be destroyed if an enemy player captures the flag inside. This will prevent the ranged fighters from attacking and allows an opportunity to save your Wing Commander. Once a flag is capped it must be held for 5 minutes before the Bunker/Tower is destroyed. Once a tower is destroyed, it is gone for the rest of the battle. Alliance Bunkers: Graveyards Graveyards are where dead PCs ressurect upon death. If you die in Alterac Valley you will resurrect at the closest graveyard that your side controls. Capturing graveyards is therefore a critical part in the Alterac Valley assault because it allows PC reinforcements to arrive much more speedily. After capping the Graveyard flag it takes exactly 5 minutes for the Graveyard to cede control to your side By capturing a graveyard you change the resurrection location to that new graveyard. When a graveyard is under control, it is protected by 4 troops. At the start many of your Graveyards are protected by Lieutenants and Commanders. There are 7 Graveyards in total: # Stormpike Aid Station - Troop complement. # Stormpike Graveyard - Guarded by Commander Duffy # Stonehearth Graveyard - Guarded by Lieutenant Largent # Snowfall Graveyard - Neutral Graveyard # Iceblood Graveyard - Guarded by Lieutenant ??? # Frostwolf Graveyard - Guarded by Commander Dardosh # Frostwolf Relief Hut - Troop complement. Mines There are 2 mines in Alterac Valley: Coldtooth Mine and Irondeep Mine. At the beginning of the battle, each Mine has a complement of elite humanoid NPCs, and one named NPC. If the named NPC is killed by your faction, the mine will flood with aligned troops and will cede control to your side. Actionable mining supplies will start popping inside the mine that can be looted and returned to base. The typical strategy for taking a mine is to have 2-3 rogues/druids stealth in, and assinate the mine boss using appropriate crowd control. A priest is also capable of soloing the mine boss by corpse hopping (dying, grabbing corpse, running repeat until in position) to a safe position, and killing the boss via mind control making sure to tag the mob for their faction or else the mine will bug out for 30 minutes (uncapturable until the boss respawns in 30 minutes). After a mine is taken, your troops will begin to spawn wiping out the mine of neutral NPCs, be sure to help as tagging them before they die allows you to loot them (and they do have appropriate loot tables for their level/elite status). After taking a mine, the original enemy mine boss will respawn to try and retake the mine. Be sure to kill this boss when he respawns and you will continually have access to the mine. Irondeep Mine Store supplies for mining quest. Guarded by troggs. Neutral Leader: Morloch, Warlock type, kill his imp first to knock out some of his DPS. Horde Leader: Keetar, 2H Warrior type, has a nasty whirlwind that can dice up rogues. Alliance Leader: Umi Thompson, 1H/Shield Warrior type. Coldtooth Mine Store supplies for mining quest. Guarded by kobolds. Note: The kobolds have an annoying fire damage aura that can knock you out of stealth, take care in sneaking around the mine, fire resist gear can help. Neutral Leader: Snivvle, nothing special to note. Horde Leader: Masha Swiftcut, rogue type. Alliance Leader: ???? Caverns There are 2 Caves in Alterac Valley which serve no purpose except to house an item used for the quest Proving Grounds. Icewing Cavern Location of Harpies. Strategically insignificant. Involved in Proving Grounds Quest for Alliance. Wildpaw Cavern Location of Gnolls. Strategically insignificant. Involved in Proving Grounds Quest for Horde. Field of Strife The Field of Strife is not a building, but rather an open expanse in Alterac Valley where the intial fighting begins. It is located in the middle of Alterac Valley. It contains no key structures, a few scattered NPCs for both faction, and is important for summoning Ivus the Forest Lord and Lok'holar. = Reputation = As you fight in Alterac Valley, you earn reputation with either the Frostwolf Clan for Horde or the Stormpike Guard for Alliance. Higher ranks with your respective faction will allow you to purchase items from your faction's vendor. There are two vendors for each faction; one inside Alterac Valley and one outside in Hillsbrad Foothills. Worldofwarcraft.com has a complete list of Alterac Valley vendor rewards. Note that in Alterac Valley all reputation with Stormpike/Frostwolves is shared amoungst all combatants, whether or not they are partied with you or not. However some turns in will give reputation with one of the 4 main primary factions. This faction is not shared. Stormpike/Frostwolf reputation is gained in the following ways: * Killing the enemy General (300 rep) * Killing the enemy Captain (125 rep) * Killing an enemy Lieutenant or Commander (12 rep) * Killing an enemy Wind Rider (5 rep) * Killing any Enemy Guard (5 rep) *NOTE: Might be capped through honored like Argent Dawn, doesn't give rep in exalted* * Killing Ivus the Forest Lord or Lok'holar (125 rep) * Destroying an enemy tower (12 rep) * 1-time quests (first turnin of each repeatable, capture a tower/mine/graveyard, etc) (~100 rep each, varies) * Repeatable turnin quests ** Supplies from enemy's mine (10 rep) ** Supplies from your mine (2 rep) ** Racial parts (Human bone chip, Tauren hoof, etc) (1 rep) This also yields 10 faction with one of the 4 primary factions. ** Ram hide/frostwolf hide (2 rep) ** Bringing a ram/frostwolf to your stable (1 rep) ** Storm Crystals/Stormpike Blood (1 rep, 5 rep for Crystal Cluster or Gallon of Blood) ** Wind Riders *** Sildore/Guse (1 rep) *** Vipore/Jeztor (2 rep) *** Ichman/Mulverik (5 rep) * At the end of the game, extra rep is gained for each of the following conditions: ** Enemy Captain killed (36 rep) ** Your Captain is still alive (125 rep) ** Enemy tower destroyed (24 rep each) ** Enemy Leutenant/Commander killed (12 rep each) ** Controlling an intact tower (12 rep each) ** Controlling a graveyard (12 rep each) ** Controlling a mine (12 rep each) ---- = News = New Alterac Valley Tips Page - Nebu on 8/29/05 We've updated our Battlegrounds section with an extensive page of tips for Alterac Valley! ©2005 Blizzard Entertainment Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Alterac Mountains Category:Instance Category:Honor System Category:Battlegrounds Category:PvP Category:News